Un dia en familia
by JUANIS
Summary: Un dia normal de la familia de Mary y Leo, espero les guste, lo escribimos su amiga la gran Maryhamattogirl y su servidora


-Leo dale chanza a que se defienda –Pide Mary al ver a Miguel en el suelo producto de un buen coscorrón del bandana azul, ya que habia osado en hacer una broma sobre el mal carácter de cierta chibi.

-Nadie le dice nada a mi niña- se cruza de brazos

-Fue solo un comentario - Mary suelta el aire - ademas - lo mira de soslayo - creo haberte escuchado decir lo mismo hace un mes -

-Asi?- enarca una ceja- No me acuerdo, porque fue en esa ocasion?

-Por que agarro tu lap y se puso a borrar cualquier palabra que pareciera a mujer y eran todas las formulas de las medicinas que encontraste - le da un leve codazo - ¿no te acuerdas?

-Cierto es- sonrie y abraza a su querida Mary con mucho afecto

-"Hombres" -piensa mary abrazando a su Leo

-Mama Mary- se oye una vocecita tras la pareja, mirando a una chibi de cabello negro rizado, ojazos verdes y sonrisa ladina y junto a ella su eterno compañero de aventuras, un guapo niñito de cabello y ojos negros, su nombre: Gael

- Porque mi papa te abraza asi?- pregunta el enano con sonrisa traviesa

-Pues...pues... - suelta a Leo y se agacha para susurrarles algo - Lo hace asi por que no se acuerda de algo que le dije - le guiña un ojo - es una manera de escape

-Escapar de que se le olvido tu regalo de cumple?- Fer se encoge de hombros- El mio se le olvida siempre

-¿Mi cumple? - Mary se incorpora con los ojos grandes - ¡Lo habia olvidado! - se gira rapidamente a ver a Leo - ¿Leo no se te olvida una cosita mas? - se cruza de brazos

-Como que?- enarca una ceja el quelonio

-Te lo dije- Fer niega con la cabeza- No se le pierde la cabeza nomas porque dios no es grande- extiende los bracitos- ES ENOOOORMEEEEEE!!

-¿Como que o que? - suelta el aire y enarca una ceja - ¿no hablaras en serio Leo? – al ver que el quelonio tenia cara de "what?" apreto los puños

-¡Leonardo Yoghi! - mary pone cara seria

-Oh oh- Fer camina despacito hacia atras viendo a la pareja

-Eeeeeh... ¿lo siento?- al ver el enojo en Mary toma a Fer de la cintura poniendola como escudo

-Cantale!- le susurra a la niña en la orejita

-Porque?- le mira

-Porque lo digo yo que soy tu padre!- le susurra un poco mas fuerte

-Nah! -rueda los ojitos- Nomas por eso?

-No trates de escudarte en la niña Leonardo Yoshi!- Leo respinga al escuchar su nombre completo eso significaba que Mary estaba molesta - baja a tu pobre e indefensa criatura de Dios y admite tu error

-Para empezar - la mira sobre el hombro de Fer- CUAL CRIATURA INDEFENSA?!

-Esa criatura que llevas en tu manos!

-Ella tumba a Donatello en los entrenamientos!- se pone a pensar- Bueno, cualquiera lo hace

-Si! Es muy divertido!- se rie la niña con las manos en la boquita

-Bueno y de que se me haya olvidado tu regalo de cumple, pues...- se muerde el labio inferior- Lo siento Maricuchis

-Te lo dije!- la chibi se cruza de brazos mirando a su padre sobre el hombro- Deberia darte verguenza!- Leo la baja al suelo diciendo "¿Pero tu conoces la vergüenza?"

-Les propongo algo!- sonrie un poco- Vamos a cenar- le sonrie a Mary- Aceptas?

-¿Cenar? - Mary lo piensa - ¿Con los niños verdad? -  
- No pensaras abandonar a los niños ¡Imagínate! solitos pueden asustarse - Leo se le queda mirando asombrado "¿Estará hablando de los mismos niños?"-penso el bandana azul con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

-Ehm como digas mi amor- Leo le dice no muy convencido- Ademas dudo mucho que los muchachos quieran cuidarlos- mira a los 2 retoños con algo de molestia

- Despues de que barrieron y trapearon con sus primos en los entrenamientos- a lo mencionado ambos enanos inflan el pecho de puritito orgullo

-Que nos duran!- dice Gael feliz

-Arrasamos con todos!- Fer levanta el puño- WOMAN POWER!!

-¡Si que les dimos con todo! - Gael hace señal de victoria - ¡Pero honorablemente! - termina rapidamente al ver la mirada de Leo

-Bueno ya esta dicho - toma a ambos niños de la mano - ahora a darse un baño para verse bien monos - se los lleva casi a rastras pero sin decir palabra alguna.

-Buen baño adorables criaturas del señor - Leo dice en tono de burla, riendose quedito y luego va a arreglarse

Minutos después, se mira en el espejo del tocador acomodándose su corbata, hace juego con el traje sastre negro con una camisa azul, al ver el reflejo de Mary en un precioso vestido magenta sonrie silbando un poco  
-Dios tiene que estar distraido- le guiña un ojo- Se le estan escapando los angeles- su esposa se sonroja ante el elogio

-No puedo creer que de verdad lo hayas olvidado, Leo - hace un puchero - yo nunca olvido tus cumpleaños

-Perdoname- le mira como cachorrito – Últimamente he tenido demasiado trabajo en el hospital y no se donde tengo la cabeza- los niños aparecen de pronto, Gael con una camisa verde de vestir y pantalón negro y Fer con un vestido azul cielo

-Ya perdonalo má, tengo hambre!- Gael la toma de la mano y Fer de la otra

-YA VAMONOS A CENAR- Ordena la pequeña dictadora con un puñito levantado; los adultos suspiran mirándola.

-Esta bien -mira a Leo seriamente - te perdono mi amor - sonríe como antes y le da un beso rapido en los labios - pero apurémonos por que los niños necesitan alimentarse, no quiero que esten desnutridos o debiles - termina como toda una mama.

-Insisto –Leo la mira extrañado- ¿Hablamos de los mismos niños?

Rato despues entran a un elegante restaurant, los enanos van primero y Leo lleva galantemente a Mary del brazo, pero nota las miradas de la gente al verlos pasar

-¿Que le pasa a esta gente?- mira extrañada

-Nada- susurra Leo y llegan hacia el maitré que la verlos enarca una ceja

-Pardon moi, pero no tenemos mesa- dice muy propio pero el quelonio nota algunas mesas vacias sin la seña de "Reservado"

-Vamonos -llama a los niños que se gira extrañados

-Pero- Gael señala la mesita de los postres

-Dije vamonos- eleva un poco la voz-Por favor- se da la vuelta con su esposa dirigiendose a la salida

Pero su esposa frunce el ceño molesta y se detiene de golpe

-No - dice de pronto - espera -Leo se queda parado observando que Mary va dirigiéndose al sujeto antipatico

-¿Con que no tienes mesas, verdad?

-Asi es señora - dice estiradamente.

-Bueno eso le dire a la comisionada para que no venga a este tipo de lugares - enarca una ceja - creo que frecuenta este lugar a menudo, bueno y como no me gusto el trato que nos diste - lo mira de soslayo

-Supongo que tendre que dar muy malas referencias de ti al señor Bustani - rie ironica - ¿Lo conoces? – El maitré respinga al escuchar ese nombre

-¿Si ...? Él es un buen amigo mio... –entrecierra los ojos con coraje -... ¡Y con suerte quizas te deje barriendo la calle despues de esto!

-Pero...pero... - el sujeto sudaba a mares al reconocer el nombre del socio mayoritario del restaurant

-Espere... ¡Espere en estos momentos le dare una mesa! ¡La mejor!

-Aaaaah!- Mary se lleva las manos a la cintura- Solo con "referencias" atiendes a la gente ¿Eh? – va hacia el maitré

-Asi que te dejas llevar solo por las apariencias- le pica con el dedo indice en el pecho

-Si tienen un buen traje o si son atractivas a la vista, no te fijas si son buenas personas ¿Mh?- su cara esta a centímetros de la cara del sujeto que esta lívido, por su parte Leo esta impresionado

-Wow!- Fer se emociona

-Mi mamá es una chucha!- Gael aprieta los puñitos

-WOMAN POWER!- Levantan el puño al mismo tiempo, al oirlos Mary los mira y les sonrie guiñandoles un ojo

-Yo... yo...- el maitre apretuja un menú de cubierta de piel- Le ruego me disculpe madame, ha sido un error imperdonable y permítame enmendarlo! ¡Escojan lo que quieran del menú, la casa paga!

-¡NO! - le da la espalda - ¡Ya no quiero comer aquí!- toma a los niños de la mano - ¿Que les parece una gran y enorme pizza y de postre el mas grande helado de chocolate?

-¡¡SIIIIIIII!!! - GRITAN EMOCIONADOS –Mary con sus niños caminan pasando por el lado de Leo, quien luego ve al sujeto con desprecio y sale del restaurante siguiendo a su familia

-De todos modos ¿Queriamos pizza verdad niños -  
-Si mama - Gael mira hacia atras

-Pero queriamos pastel de chocolate - baja la mirada triste- pero su madre mira a Leo y sonrie

-Pues compramos uno ¿verdad?-

-¡Por supuesto!- carga a Gael y a Fer en cada brazo- ANDANDO!- salen por fin del restaurante

Un rato después todo están en la pizzería favorita de la familia, comiendo una suculenta pizza de salami y pepperoni, Mary observa feliz a sus retoños pero nota a Leo meditabundo mirando hacia la calle por la ventana

-Que no te afecte - pone una mano sobre la de el - esa gente ni tomarla en cuenta - sonrie de lado

-Lo se, pero aun asi duele- suspira con pesar y ve a los niños- Acaso ese es el futuro que les espera? quizá no con Gael, pero...- mira a la niña que devora un gran pedazo de pizza, ignorante de su futuro incierto

-¡Hey Leo! - le da un ligero golpecito en el hombro, animandolo

-Nosotros estaremos con ella y cuando estemos viejitos y no podamos Gael estara a su lado - suspira - ademas ella es muy fuerte... como tu... – al oirla el quelonio se incho de orgullo, como un pavo real

-¡Eso que ni que!- rie un poco- Tremenda chamaca me salio!- le mira divertido

-¿Acaso me la habran cambiado en el hospital?- se calla cuando le golpea una rebanada de pizza en la cara

-DIFDED `SO NEBUEMO Y TARE MUTDO DAMO! (Traducción: ¡DICES ESO DE NUEVO Y TE HARE MUCHO DAÑO!)- grita Fer con enojo, pero luego la enana se rie señalandolo

-¿Ves? –la mujer se aguanta un poco la risa- ¡Te lo dije!- le quita la rebanada de la cara

-Pudo con el poderoso Leonardo, lider de las tortugas ninja y protector de otros –pero luego suelta una gran carcajada

-¡¡PERO AHORA ES EL SEÑOR DEL SALAMI!! – le quita uno del ojo

-Ja ja ja- le dice de mala gana y mira a la niña- A ver si te pones asi de brava llegando a la casa- Fer deja de comer y le para la trompilla como si le diera un beso, ese gesto siempre le funcionaba para bajarle el coraje a su padre... y no le fallo de nuevo

-Bueno - mary limpia la boca de Fer - ¿que mas falta para terminar el dia - mira a los niños

-¡¡¡Pastel y helado de chocolate!!! -gritan emocionados- la pareja se rie y Leo hace el pedido, en segundos 2 circulos marrones estan en las caritas de los niños

-Santo dios, comen mas que Miguel- Leo bebe su soda, mas Mary esta feliz de la vida aunque luego observa a su esposo

-Lo lamento Leo - baja la mirada - creo que esto nos costara algo caro -Leo la mira sonriendo

-Si es por el dinero no te preocupes - dice como si nada

-Por eso me mato en el hospital trabajando- le sonrie con cariño- Para tenerlos contentos a ustedes- besa en los labios a Mary que siente cosquilleos en el estomago de la felicidad

-Si lo se - muerde su labio inferior - me refiero a que con esta cantidad de chocolate no dormiran dentro de unas horas - lo jala un poco de la corbata y susurra en su oido

-Y yo pensaba hoy que tu y yo..... y.... tambien.... con...... y tu...... y..... - Leo se queda con la mirada emocionada - y.... yo te ...... pero no se va a poder -  
Leo cae de la nube pesadamente

-¡¡Hasta crees que no se va a poder!!- va a la caja a pagar inmediatamente, toma a ambos niños como costales de papa corre al coche, los arroja en el asiento trasero y luego carga con su esposa sentandola en el asiento del copiloto.

Chirriando las llantas del coche maneja como si Oroku Saki le dejara herencia, pasando luces rojas, coches, viejitas distraidas y una que otra Michu desorientada.

Y de la misma manera se estaciona frente a su casa, baja corriendo del coche, entra a la casa como tropel y sale rapidamente a la calle jalando al sensei y a Ania (su ama de llaves) a la calle

-VAYAN A LA CASA DE DON, LLEVENSE A LOS NIÑOS YNO SALGAN DE AHI HASTA QUE YO DIGA ¿¡¡ ENTENDIDO!!?-

Casi tumba la puerta con los toquidotes y apenas abre Don, los mete con prisa para cerrar la puerta y se va corriendo al coche donde lleva a Mary en brazos

-¿QUIEN DICE QUE NO SE PUEDE MI ALMA?- le pregunta mientras sube las escaleras que llevan a la recamara, abre la puerta de una patada y lanza a Mary a la cama, aventando saco, pantalón y como puede se sube la corbata hasta la frente

Las siguientes imágenes son suprimidas para no incomodar a la audiencia, pero como tienen una GRAN imaginación pues...

¡IMAGINENSELO! XD

Este fanfic cortito lo escribimos Mary y yo en una noche loca y de copas NO! NO ES CIERTO! ES BROMA! XD

Lo escribimos mientras chateábamos y me gusto, asi que lo subi, espero les guste

Si desean que lo continua, me dicen ¿oki?

SE CUIDAN!!


End file.
